Smoking food has long been an established method for adding flavor to food, as well as for preservation of food. A smoking process involves exposing food to low temperatures for long periods of time to obtain the desired results. The food is placed in a contained space while smoke from wood or other fuel is created to flow over the food. The length of time, type and amount of wood smoke, and temperature are monitored to achieve the desired results.